


Talon's Last Stand

by a_crested_eagle



Series: Overwatch Dystopia AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Gen, Overwatch Dystopia AU, Post-Fall of Overwatch, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_crested_eagle/pseuds/a_crested_eagle
Summary: Overwatch launches a final attack on Talon's last base.





	1. Landing

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know. Any other kind of feedback is also appreciated.

As the transport was flying through the sea, closer and closer to their destination, Brigitte was having trouble keeping her nerves in check. Two things were keeping her from having a clear mind and Brigitte started analysing them as she would do an engine problem, in hopes of calming her nerves.

Issue number one. Hana was sleeping, resting her head on Brigitte’s lap. That was nice. What was frustrating, was seeing the reactions of the people in the room. Reinhardt clearly wanted to give her one of his devastating “pats” in the back but he also didn’t want to bother Hana, resulting to him giving her silent thumbs up every time her eyes passed by him. It was funny the first ten times.

In the end, she could ignore Rein, she was used to his over the top energy. But Lena was also in the transport. And she was almost mimicking Rein every single minute. Smiles. Thumps up. Elbow to Rein’s side. Mumbling while looking at Brigitte and Hana. More smiles. Repeat. Having the two most energetic people in the team focused on them was annoying.

Mercy was sitting on Brigitte’s right side, occasionally giggling at the antics of Rein and Lena. Ana was no help, she was sleeping as well, resting her head on the window glass. Torbjörn was sitting on Rein’s right, focused on a quiet disagreement with Jack Morrison. Winston was on the cockpit, piloting and giving directions to the other three transports. The connection with ATHENA had been disrupted and radars had gone haywire a few minutes ago so he had to manually pilot the transport.

Issue number two. They were heading into the last Talon base. ATHENA had confirmed that all Talon personal had retreated there. Reaper. Doomfist. Widowmaker. Moira. Sombra. The final big names in this guerilla war were holed up in here. This fight wouldn’t be a small skirmish. This would be a proper large scale battle. And Brigitte had never fought in a war, as all of her other teammates had. Even the small, younger girl that was sleeping softly in her lap, had seen her fair share of death and carnage.

“Heads up! I can see the island!” Winston’s voice broke her train of thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Sombra was cold. She and Amélie were on top of the base, waiting for the Overwatch agents to arrive. She nervously opened the schematics of the building again. A purple hologram appeared in the palm of her hand, showing the base. Four stories high above the barren ground and six below, with four taller scouting towers surrounding it, it wasn’t an inviting place.

She looked to her right, where Amélie was sitting still, with her legs crossed and the rifle on her lap. Even though she had spent quite some time with the assassin by now, she was still surprised at how calm the woman was. They were about to betray Talon while sitting a few meters above its most deadly agents. And Overwatch wasn’t exactly friendly towards them either. But what was done, was done. She had sent ATHENA the location of the base, along with the schematics. Amélie had gotten in touch with Lena as well. She would vouch for them to Overwatch if they survived this.

“Sombra. There.” Amélie said quietly, pointing to the sky in front of them.

She squinted as hard as she could, but her eyes couldn’t compare to the assassin's.

“I can’t see them.”

“Here.” Amélie gave her a detached sniper scope.

Through its red lens, Sombra saw four transports in a square formation, flying straight towards them. They were getting closer and closer and the towers should have seen them by now. Sombra gave the scope back to Amélie and checked her gun again. She suddenly heard a muffled explosion and raised her head, just in time to see a missile launched from the sea towards the transports. It missed the transport in the front, only to hit the one in the back. Sombra watched in horror as the missile exploded, tearing the transport in two and spilling bodies and flaming debris towards the sea.

She had scanned the area more than twenty times by now. There should be no missile launching platform in the area. How did she miss it?!

 

* * *

 

The shockwave rocked the transports. Hana lost her balance and fell face first into Brigitte’s armoured back. She brushed it off and run towards the door while calling for her MEKA through her wristband.

Lena had blinked to the pilot's seat, and Winston had jumped towards the centre of the transport. The Gorilla placed a big hexagonal machine down and their transport was suddenly surrounded by a blue barrier.

Brigitte was about to wear her helmet when she felt the strong wind hitting her face. She looked at the door just in time to see Hana jumping out followed by Mercy.

Winston was yelling something about another missile. Lena was also screaming something, but the only words that reached Jack’s ears, were “crash-landing”.

Reinhardt also heard Lena and hugged Ana and Torbjörn, covering them with his armour on the one side and with his shield on the other.

Hana’s fall was very short. The bright pink MEKA flew with its cockpit open and she fell right into the pilot’s seat. She closed the green glass and took manual command. The second missile came and exploded on Winston’s barrier, not doing any harm. Another one was on its way right after, heading towards the transport on the left. Hana leaned left, making her MEKA to get in front of the missile and the transport. She activated her Defence Matrix, stopping the missile in the middle of the air, then letting it fall to the sea, deactivated.

Mercy had thought to dive behind the fallen transport, but she decided against it. The men and women in there were almost certainly dead. The living had priority. So she started flying from transport to transport, checking for injuries and calming the other low-ranking agents with just her angel-like presence.

They flew the last hundred meters to the island that way, with Hana blocking the missiles as they came one after the other. Then Lena, going full speed, crash-landed her transport on the ground, pushing dirt and rocks around, with the other two landing the same way near it.

 

* * *

 

Akande Ogundimu let a faint smile to appear on his face. He was waiting in front of the doors of the base, along with most of the Talon grunts. They were outnumbered and with their backs against the wall. This would be a great fight to take part in.

 


	2. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down? Chaos in the battlefield? I'm sorry. I can't summarize this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the POV's are not too confusing.
> 
> There might be more mistakes than usual. This was written in one sitting of eight to nine hours. I have checked it. But dyslexia (even my mild one) is a bitch.

Ana was on top of the first scouting tower, looking at the enemy. She had a feeling that something was off. Doomfist was in charge of a small company of grunts and he was simply waiting. Reaper and the other high-profile names were nowhere to be seen. She turned her attention to the roof of the base. Lena had told her that Amélie was on their side, but she wanted to keep an eye on the assassin. She noticed Amélie getting up and waving towards her in a relaxed manner. She wanted to be seen. Still keeping looking towards Amélie, she started unpacking her bag. Her lethal poison shots were in a small red pack, which she placed on her left. A bigger pack in yellow colours contained her healing shots. She opened her gun’s lock and waited to see what kind of cartridge she would need first.

  
Jack was restless. Recognising his experience, Winston had given him command for this battle. Jack hesitated to launch their attack. He was standing behind Reinhardt, along with Mercy, Tracer and Torbjörn. Tracer was jumping up and down in place while spinning her guns. Torbjörn was looking at his daughter’s back with a concerned look. Mercy was whispering to the soldiers behind them, encouraging them and reassuring them. It was a normal scene before a battle, yet Jack's gut was telling him something was wrong. 1/3 of their forces were already gone in a surprise attack and who knew what other traps Talon had set up?

 

* * *

 

  
Reaper was sitting in a dark room, with the screen in front of him as the only light. He had many cameras feeds around the island all broadcasting here. The feed he had opened in full-screen was the one right above Doomfist and his troops. Moira was standing next to him, with her notes on hand, watching as well. Reaper left a dissatisfied sigh to slip. The defence plan was almost fully reliant on Moira’s recent discovery. He would have preferred a more traditional combat plan but Doomfist liked her idea. And since Reaper ranked lower than him, he had to give in.

  
The people on the screen started moving. From down the short hill, a big blue holo-shield appeared first, then another smaller one near it. A pink MEKA walking beside them. Then the rest of the Overwatch forces started appearing behind them. Reaper’s shadow started swirling around him when he saw Jack and Winston. These two had better not die before he could get his hands on them.

  
The Talon troops started firing. The Overwatch agents returning the favour behind the shields.

 

* * *

 

  
Talon was sending assassins towards Ana and Amélie was picking them one by one. She had her poison trap near the door that led to the roof, in case anyone realized what she was doing.

  
Sombra was on the other side of the roof, currently unloading her SMG on the nape of the sniper positioned there. She frowned on the sight of his dying spasms. She could regret it later, now she had to make sure Overwatch won this fight. She cloaked again and went back into the building, looking for more isolated targets.

 

* * *

 

  
Brigitte’s left hand had started getting numb from the continuous barrage of bullets. Her dad was running from Rein to her every minute. Checking their suits and replenishing their shields.

  
_“How many people do they have?!”_ She asked him in Swedish when he came by her again.

  
_“I don’t know!"_ He said back. _“It’s been an hour, the soldiers are running out of bullets. This kind of barrage is unheard of!”_

  
A yellow bullet landed on Brigitte’s arm, revitalizing her. Ana hadn’t even bothered to look at the enemy when the fight started. She was watching Amélie and now all her attention was on keeping the shields of the group strong. Out of instinct, she was moving in the small tower room, trying to avoid sniper shots.

  
Lena sprinted past them, going in circles. She was pulling soldiers back behind the shields and carrying the injured to the back line. There Mercy was patching them up.

  
“Someone get this guy to the transport!” Mercy yelled as she secured the bandage on another man’s leg. Two from the few medics run and started carrying the man. Others brought more wounded soldiers.

  
Winston was still trying to contact ATHENA. He had left the schematics of the base in her care and now he couldn’t get any info about the area. He looked up when Lena passed by him. Rein and the rest of the front-line were moving forward. Jack must have given the order to advance. He gave up on ATHENA for now. He would be needed in the frontlines.

 

* * *

 

  
Akande smiled. Overwatch was advancing. Finally, proper fighting would begin. Guns were efficient, but his body yearned for close combat. The crazy chaos of being surrounded by bodies, without a place to fall back to, no wall to hide behind. You, your fists and your wits with only one goal. Survive. He lived for that feeling only.

  
Moira tensed with excitement when she saw Overwatch advancing. She hadn’t managed to collect enough samples from the barrage. Close courters combat was ideal though. Maybe, when they won, she would go and see the results first hand. If her injections had worked, this would be a huge medical achievement.

  
Reaper was pacing up and down. They had the upper hand, but something was off. Why was Ana still alive? Widowmaker should have dealt with her by now. And Reinhardt, Brigitte and D.VA. They shouldn’t have access to their shields, D.VA’s mech should be deactivated as well. What was Sombra doing?

 

* * *

 

  
Jack was walking on Reinhardt’s left side, shooting in small controlled bursts. They were getting closer now and he could see the enemy in more detail. The Talon troops had stopped firing. They were waiting in lines, covered in black and red armours. Jack shot a man in the neck. The man dropped on his back. And got back up. Blood was spilling from his neck like a waterfall. Jack stopped in his tracks. The man should be dead.

  
Reinhardt saw him too and turned to Jack. Before he could utter a word, a war cry echoed in the battlefield.

  
Brigitte was checking on a woman behind her when she heard the sound. She turned to see a huge man jumping at them. His right hand was in a big golden gauntlet and he wore no armour. A big smile was on his face.

  
D.VA flew towards him. She launched her micro missiles when she got near. He used his gauntlet to uppercut the air, the force pulling him upwards, above the missiles. Then he punched the air again, this time towards her. Hana leaned to the right as fast as she could to avoid him. Steam blew from the golden gauntlet as his punch tore through the pink MEKA’s left side, centimetres away from the woman inside.

  
Lena saw the MEKA fall spinning. A small blast came from the back of the pink machine. From the opening that formed, Lena saw Hana letting herself fall backwards. The ground was ten meters lower. Even with Hana’s protective bodysuit, the fall could hurt her. Lena was sprinting one second, another one blinking trough time. She managed to get below Hana before she hit the ground. Lena didn’t bother to try to catch her, she was too weak. She simply used her body as a landing mat for Hana, hoping that the chrono-accelerator wouldn’t be damaged.

  
Ana held her breath as she saw Hana land on Lena’s lower back. Without taking her eye from the young women, she continued reloading her rifle. Hana had rolled to the side and was saying something to Lena. Lena turned her body to face the panicked MEKA pilot but her feet were not moving. Ana was about to shoot when Lena suddenly disappeared from her view.

  
Winston finally took a breath when he saw Lena appearing near him, with her legs working. He gave her a brief smile and jumped towards Hana.

 

* * *

 

  
Akande landed a dozen meters away from Reinhardt’s blue shield. The MEKA fell to his left. He glanced towards it and saw it’s pilot struggling to get to her feet. He was aware that Hana Song was able to call another MEKA with her wristband. So he run towards her. As he did, he noticed two things. First, the Overwatch forces had stopped shooting, for the most part. That could only mean that they were out of ammunition. Second. The small, lean woman pulled her gun and stood her ground as he was getting closer. She gave him a tired smirk and he heard a gorilla roar from the Overwatch lines.

  
Reaper turned away from the screen. He called Sombra one last time. No answer. He sighed and ordered the small group he had kept behind.

  
“Sombra and Widowmaker. Find them and kill them.”

  
Reaper had no doubts now. Someone had ratted their final sanctuary to Overwatch. Sombra was one he always suspected that she wasn’t trustworthy. And lately, she was seen quite frequent with Widowmaker. It was only a gut feeling, but his gut feelings were usually right. Sombra had betrayed them. He didn’t understand how could Sombra turn Widowmaker against them. But he wasn’t going to take any chances at this point. Both should die.

 

* * *

 

  
Amélie heard the door to the roof breaking. Two tall, lean men in white and red stood on the doorway. Both had short-swords on their hands. Like snakes, they lunged towards her, sword edges pointing to her chest. A purple cloud expanded from the broken door hinges as Amélie’s trap activated. The poison slowed her opponents only slightly. She hoped it would be enough. And then, the three assassins tangled in a deadly dance.

  
Sombra’s intel said that the sniper in this tower was the last one. As she was climbing the ladder, she checked again. She didn’t trust her resources that much any more. She confirmed that this was the last sniper. She also saw two white and red figures running behind her. Assassins. Reaper knew. They were relatively far, she could deal with the sniper first. A red line flew from the assassins and one of them was suddenly a few steps below her. She immediately cloaked and threw her translocator to the ground. The sniper had to wait.

 

* * *

 

  
“HOOOLD!!!”

  
Jack’s voice was heard seconds before Talon's troops fell on them. In the frontlines, he could see the man he got in the neck. He was still running towards him, a small sword in hand. Jack pulled his old combat knife and readied himself.

  
Reinhardt planted his right foot into the ground. He was kneeling, steadying his shield on his left knee. Talon’s troops were a few meters away charging towards him. He noticed a mad smile, then the charging mass fell on his shield. He was pushed backwards, the force planting his feet deeper on the ground. A face was getting squeezed on his shield as more and more human waves were crashing on him. Reinhardt watched in horror as the smiling face deformed and then cracked like a melon from the pressure of the people behind it.

  
Brigitte was struggling to keep her balance. In her right, Overwatch troops were trying to stop Talon from surrounding them. She saw a man in black losing his ear to a knife. She saw him laughing as he pushed a sword in the chest of the man that cut it. In terror, she swung her flail. It hit a woman in the side of the head, tearing flesh. A red face, with its eye hanging from a red line, looked at her and started laughing.

  
Torbjörn was behind his daughter when she screamed in terror. He saw her drop shield and flail and then dropping to her knees trembling. In front of her, a face that shouldn’t be moving raised a knife. The dwarf moved with speed he never knew he had. In a second he was between Brigitte and the monstrosity. He grabbed his daughter’s shield and blocked blow after blow.

  
Winston’s gun was crumpled like a piece of paper on the ground. He was circling slowly, his eyes fixed on the man before him. Doomfist was following his pace, with feet that barely left the ground. Winston preferred doing things the way Dr. Winston had taught him. Analysing a situation, then acting in the most helpful way possible. But in his time down on Earth, Winston had realized that sometimes, science and data are useless. Sometimes, thinking was a disadvantage. So he stopped thinking and let his most primal nature come to the surface.

  
Ana was shooting and reloading. Shooting and reloading. Her scope was fixed on Brigitte and Torb and she didn’t plan on looking anywhere else. She could see Torb trying to protect Brigitte, holding her flail and shield. The black armoured troops had gone past them now and Torbjörn had transformed into a whirlwind of steel. The small man and his daughter were surrounded by undying monsters twice his size. A shield bash in front of him pushed two away. At the same time, he swung the flail in an upwards horizontal arc, breaking helmets and heads. At some point, he had thrown one of his portable turrets down, and it was raining hell to the black coloured armours. Brigitte remained untouched. Ana was struggling to keep up with Torbjörn’s wounds but there was never a need to heal Brigitte.

  
Hana was trying to escape the three medics that were holding her down. She had just arrived in the backlines and was waiting for her next MEKA to land when she had heard Brigitte’s scream. Mercy was quick to order her restrained. A man had grabbed her hands from behind, a woman had hugged her waist from one side and another one from the other. She had now managed to free her right hand and she landed her elbow into the face of one of the man. He stumbled and released her other hand. Hana started a barrage of fists on the back of the woman that hugged her from the left. The medic grunted but her grip remained firm on Hana.

  
Angela averted her eyes from Hana. She could make out Talon forces reaching the backlines. Laughter was now mixed with screams of pain and horror. Angela started shooting while yelling for the medic team to retreat. Passing the armour, one bullet hit a woman’s heart. Only for her to stagger for a second. Another hit a man’s helmet and was deflected. Another hit a man straight in the middle of his forehead. He fell to the ground motionless. Angela was quick to understand what they should do.

  
“AIM FOR THE HEAD!!”

 

* * *

 

  
Moira had a big smile on her face as she watched the battle. The injection was effective. Their troops didn’t feel pain. She now had confirmation that she could literally erase pain. She glanced at her notes again. She would have to make more backups. There was the handwritten copy. A document on her personal holo-computer and on the lab server. Moira forced herself to leave the observation room. There was still a chance for Talon to fall, she needed more copies of her research just in case.

  
Reaper stayed on the room, watching. He felt a sting in the back of his head. His old self yelling. But the shadow covered the words quickly, as it always did. He adjusted his weight and kept watching.

  
Akande managed to dodge Winston’s first deadly hug. The gorilla wasn’t that much bigger than him and Akande knew he spent most of his days in labs and observation rooms. Winston wasn’t a fit gorilla. A crazy thought came to his mind. When the gorilla tried to catch him again, Akande reached for his hands. On the right, gold metal fingers caught hairy, grey ones. On the left, eerie similar hands tied up. For a moment, Akande held his ground. Then the species difference became apparent. His left hand shattered under the gorilla’s grip. The sudden pain made him lose his balance, and the next moment he was lifted off the ground. He felt a sudden gust of wind and then the taste of dirt and blood.

 

* * *

 

  
Sombra uncloaked next to the sniper. A small burst was enough to shatter his helmet and then his brain. The blood hadn’t landed on the floor when the last assassin appeared from the ladder. The other one was laying on the ground beneath them, his neck twisted.  
Sombra knew she wouldn’t be able to react to his movement this close. He tilted his head to the left slightly. And his head exploded.

  
Amélie took a deep breath and fell on her knees. She had small cuts all over her hands and body and a sword was through her left calf. A few meters away, in a pool of blood, a body was lying with a sword stuck in the neck. Further away, the last assassin was trying to draw breath in vain. The poison had swollen his trachea and no air was passing through. Amélie checked on Ana with her scope. The elderly sniper was fine, shooting her healing shots like a madwoman. Amélie’s vision blurred. She took her eye off the scope and looked at her body. Bright red was in stark contrast with the muted purple of her suit. Then she was looking at a blue sky. And after, all turned black.

 

* * *

 

  
Hana jumped in the new MEKA that fell from the sky. Her hands went immediately to the triggers and the boosters. The MEKA was painted red as it blasted through Talon’s troops.

  
Angela flew up to get a better view of the field. Talon’s forces were being pushed back, now that Overwatch had a sure way to deal with them. She spotted Reinhardt, now on Talon’s backlines, trying to get in a small circle that was surrounded by the black armoured troops. Hana was heading that way as well. Angela flew higher. She then managed to see who was in that small circle. Brigitte had curled up in the middle. Torbjörn was circling around her, smashing heads and helmets. Bodies had begun to pile around him.

  
Winston had Doomfist by the leg and he was swinging him around. For a second, the scientist in him wondered how much force was being applied to the man right now. He scolded himself and stopped thinking. He then threw the man on the ground with all the force he could muster. Doomfist turned and punched the ground. Dirt, rocks and dust were thrown in the air and Winston lost his grip on the man’s leg.

  
Brigitte was trembling. She was waiting for a blade to hit her. She was waiting to die. At the same time, another part of her was screaming to get up. No. She was too afraid, the image of the woman with the eye dangling from its socket, engraved in her mind. Around her, she could hear her dad’s turret firing, his hard breathing and the sound of bones crushing. From two different directions, from two very different mouths, she heard her name. She lifted her head slightly and saw Reinhardt’s rocket hammer smashing through a dozen black bodies. Brigitte heard her name again, from behind her this time. As she looked, a now red MEKA burst through Talon’s lines.

 

* * *

 

  
Sombra used her translocator to teleport to the roof where she had left Amélie. If she had the correct numbers, Talon had one final assassin in their disposal. He wasn’t coming after her, so he had to be after Amélie. She landed next to her recent friend bleeding to death. There was medicine inside the base. A hexagonal, purple screen appeared in her palm. Sombra began hacking into one of the robots that distributed the medicine in the base.

 

* * *

 

  
Akande knew he had lost this fight. His left arm was hanging by his side, unresponsive. Most of his teeth were broken and his left leg was not functioning properly. He should leave. Run. Live to fight another time. But there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to regain his strength. This was his final fight, he knew it. Strangely, it didn’t bother him. He started charging his gauntlet. Winston was circling around him on fours, waiting for an opening. Akande Ogundimu gave him one. As the gorilla jumped on him, Akande released the force he was charging on his golden hand. The fist hit Winston on the chest, shattered the white armour and sent the gorilla flying backwards, followed by a thin trail of blood. The impact tore Akande’s shoulder from it’s socked first, then from his body as muscles and skin gave out. The red and gold hand landed a few meters behind him. Akande’s thoughts were getting foggy. He hadn’t received Moira’s injection, yet he felt no pain. He was just cold. And then he didn’t feel any more.

 

* * *

 

  
Angela was flying as fast as she could. The hit Winston had received was most definitely fatal. She didn’t have many seconds to save him. She fell near the big grey body. Using her staff, she quickly sent nano-machines of her own development into Winston’s body. The two seconds the nano-machines needed to get to his wound passed painfully slow. She activated them and Winston took a big raspy breath.

  
Jack was in the centre of what was left of Overwatch’s main force. He had ordered to form a circle with Lena in the middle. One of the bigger agents was lending his shoulders to Lena. And she was unloading her energy pistols at every direction. Jack made a mental note. If they survived this, every single agent should be supplied with energy weapons. He poked his knife in the middle of a charging woman’s forehead with enough force to reach the brain. He should also get an energy rifle. He was too old for such extended close courters combat.

  
Ana was still watching the Lindholms. Brigitte had gotten on her feet and Torb gave her flail and shield back. She was pale but had a determined look on her face. She was between Rein and Hana, and with Torb behind them, they were tearing Talon’s troops apart. Ana finally let her scope down for a moment. She heart light footsteps behind her. Ana Amari turned. The assassin’s sword was aiming for her heart but it ended up piercing her right lung. She gasped and grabbed the red sword with her left arm. With her right, she pulled her small pistol, equipped with a sleeping dart. The assassin grabbed his sword with both hands and pulled it out. A river of blood came out with it. Ana shot him in the neck, the dart acted immediately and the assassin fell to the floor. Still not being able to breathe, she went for her healing grenade on the table. Her strength was failing her and the blood was leaving her body quickly. The grenade was in her hands now. She just needed to break it.  
She lost feeling in her fingers.  
The oval grenade fell to the floor, not breaking.  
Ana dropped to the floor next to the assassin. She turned to her side and looked at the sky. It was getting cloudy. Gray. Or maybe her sight was failing her.  
She closed her eye.  
Her body was losing its warmth but she didn’t care.  
Ana Amari was thinking of her daughter and then she could think no more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, specifically for this chapter, is extra appreciated.
> 
> Sorry about Ana. I like her.  
> Not sorry about Akande. And that's because I feel like this is a way that the character would have liked to die.
> 
> EDIT 19-07-2019: Changed the chapter title and some small elements of the story that I felt were unnecessary.


	3. Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Overwatch agents enter Talon's base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this. And sorry for actually writing it.

Reaper had retreated to the underground maze that his troops used as a training centre. The white, bullet-marked structures were empty, trainees and instructors had gone to the battle above. It was just him here. Him, and Gabriel Reyes’s muffled voice inside his head. The owner of his current body had never stopped trying to regain control. In the quiet of the maze, it was more difficult to ignore him but Reaper had no real concerns about that. His biggest worry was Moira. The scientist was three floors above him, uploading all her findings in random internet forums.

Reaper began wandering around the maze. He needed Moira. She was the only living person that knew how to embed him into other bodies. He could attach to a host himself, but no more than a few hours at a time. If Overwatch imprisoned Moira he could jump from host to host. Break her out of whatever prison they will put her, and have her attach him into a more permanent host as she did with Reyes.

 

* * *

 

Winston’s chest emitted a faint yellow glow as he walked towards the last Talon base. His armour was shattered and he was certain that he should be dead. But no, he was feeling better than ever, his fatigue and wounds gone.  
When he reached the building’s door, he turned back to see his team.

Morrison was right behind him, bloodied combat knife in hand. Lena was on the old man’s right, her usual smile gone from her face. Angela was behind them, golden handgun in her hand and a merciless expression on her face. He could tell that she was beyond furious. Knowing that Moira was around, it had taken her only a few minutes to figure out what had happened to the Talon troops. Her staff was recharging in her back, Angela was going in the base to kill. Reinhardt was dragging his hammer behind him, his helmet on the other hand. Torbjörn was looking back to the battlefield, where Brigitte was taking care of the injured. Winston had left Hana with her too, just in case.

 

* * *

 

Sombra pulled the sword from Amélie's leg. The robot she hacked used two small arms to tie a rubber band above the wound. It then cleaned and began stitching the wound. Before that, it had begun transferring blood through Amelie’s arm.  
Sombra began to breathe again. She would have to move her down to the transports soon, but the worst had passed.

 

* * *

 

Moira had just finished uploading her findings on her pain resistant serum when the doors of her lab exploded. She faded through the metal as it crashed into computers and lab equipment behind her.

The gorilla that was standing at the entrance was pushed away by an old familiar face.

“She- That thing is mine.”

“Angela. What ha-”

She didn’t manage to finish her sentence. Angela was marching towards her, unloading her pistol at Moira’s face. She faded again, this time backwards and reappear behind the rumble of doors and computer parts.  
Yellow energy bullets rained upon the wall in front of her.

“Did I push it too far this time?” she yelled as she checked her suit’s energy levels.

They were almost full. She could hold, even escape, if she played her cards right. A dark purple energy ball started swirling in her left palm. She threw it at the wall, where it bounced off and flew above her, towards Angela. The rain of yellow bullets paused for a second and Moira used it to take a peek at her opponents. And for a second she forgot to breathe.

Angela had taken to the air. The mechanical wings of her Valkyrie suit fully open, radiating a bright yellow hue. Gun on her left, the Caduceus staff on her right hand. The soft features of her face now hardened, her blue eyes emitting murderous intent. The room was bathed in yellow as Angela flew over the dark ball towards Moira. It was then that Moira finally understood where the Guardian Angel nickname had come from. She really did look like an angel descending from heaven.  
Although, for Moira, this was an Angel of Death.

So Moira jumped to her right as the Angel landed where she stood. Angela used her stuff as a bat, swinging it upwards to Moira’s face. She managed to dodge it, retreating more to the right. She looked at the entrance. It was empty, the Overwatch agents gone, probably to go after Reaper. She continued dodging bullets and swings. Moving to the right, circling around, trying to get her back to the entrance. Angela wasn’t thinking straight, she could tell. She didn’t even have to try to hide her intentions.

Soon, Moira was at the position she wanted. She mockingly smiled at Angela and threw a purple energy ball on her feet. The ball started bouncing between floor and roof. Moira directed all her remaining energy reserves to the fade function in her suit and flew out the entrance.  
For a few seconds she thought she had made it, then she noticed the yellow glow on the walls closing in on her.

 

* * *

 

Torbjörn took a breath sitting at the stairs leading to the white maze. One of his deployable turrets was at the entrance, scanning the paths in-between the buildings. His shoulder was burning. 

Reaper was hiding near the entrance when they arrived, and one of his shotguns had done a number on Torbjörn’s left shoulder. When Reaper had retreated further into the maze, Jack had tied the wound and Winston had ordered him to go back to the medics. He took another big breath and began climbing the stairs.

The turret wouldn’t do much if Reaper managed to reach the exit, but its shots should alarm Jack and the others of his location.

 

* * *

 

Reaper was getting more and more irritated. He was surrounded. Morrison was in front of him. The gorilla on his right. The old giant on his left. The annoying Brit behind him. And the worst host he ever had, Gabriel Reyes, had regained a tiny bit of control on his body. Reaper could no longer go into his wraith form, not without sacrificing his host.

“Give it up Gabriel. It’s over.” Morrison was saying.

Reaper almost laughed at the irony. Reyes’s defiance was the only thing that had stopped him from killing them all. Even holding the shotguns straight was a struggle. He aimed one of them towards Morrison. His shadow lagged behind the movement.

“Gabriel... Don’t-” Morrison didn’t have time to finish.

Reaper pulled the trigger. Morrison jumped to the left, bullets ricochet of his metallic legs. On Reaper’s left, Reinhardt started running towards him, blue shield deployed in front of him. A deafening roar came from the opposing direction and Reaper was sure that Tracer was also moving on him. Reyes regained control of his right arm and began aiming it to his own face.

Reaper stopped thinking.

 

* * *

 

Lena felt like everything was moving in slow motion.

Jack was landing with a roll to the ground, his legs bent where the bullets had hit.

Rein was charging towards Reaper, his shield flickering a bit.

Winston was in the air, bright white teeth shining as he roared.

In front of her, black smoke and shadows exploded out of Reaper’s body and he was engulfed in shapeless black. Only the two shotguns retained their appearance. Two at first, then four, eight, sixteen-

She blinked behind Rein’s shield as bullets began flying in every direction. Behind the shield, she had a better view of Winston leap. Her friend’s jump wasn’t directed towards Reaper. He instead landed almost on top of Jack. Lena didn’t hear her own scream, or Rein’s, nor did she noticed him struggling to move his shield closer to the bullet typhoon.

When the first bullet wave came, Winston’s armour broke, sparks and metal flying from his back. Then a red cloud as the second wave of bullets reached him.  
What the sea does to rocks in years, the bullets did to Winston in seconds, tearing and carving his flesh in grotesque red shapes.

 

* * *

 

Torbjörn was running down the stairs, ignoring the pain on his shoulder. He had heard that gut-wrenching scream before. He knew it from the Omnic War and had hoped he would never have to hear it again. It was Lena’s voice, he was sure. Jack Rein’s voices were way raspier that and Winston’s was too deep. So Lena was alright, but whom from the others were hurt? Jack? He only had his combat knife with him. Rein and Winston had their shield and shield dome respectively, they should be fine.

He leapt over the last five steps, stubbornly ignoring his shoulder. It must have been Jack. The proud idiot was the only one without some sort of a defensive option.

As Torbjörn was running the white pathways, a black shapeless cloud flew above him.

 

* * *

 

Sombra was carrying Amélie on her back, the hacked medic robot following them. She had just gotten out of the building when she heard them.

“Angel-”

Sombra turned around. Mercy flew through the doors, golden wings leaving a faint yellow trail of energy. She was chocking Moira with both hands. Moira was struggling to say something but if she ever managed to speak, Sombra never heard. Mercy flew high on the sky, dragging Moira with her. She flew over and behind the building, never letting go of the helpless scientist.

 

* * *

 

Torbjörn found them in a small opening. Winston was laying on his side in a huge pool of blood. Lena was on her knees, near his face. Rein was standing still above them, smoke coming from the base where his shield deployed from. Jack was on damaged feet, leaning against a wall.

Some meters right and behind them, a broken body was laying the ground. Separated from the body, two hands were tightly griping the shotguns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the important events that lead to the Overwatch dystopia are finally done. And I'm burned out. Too many deaths, too much misery. I find the premise interesting, but boy, it sucks to actually write it.  
> I hope the Reaper - Reyes situation wasn't out of place. I remembered that back went I began playing OW (right after Ana's release), there was a Reddit post arguing that Reaper was multiple people. Something about him appearing before the Reyes and Jack fight. So I turned him into something like Venom.
> 
> Anyway, I think that the next part in this AU will follow Amélie, Ashe (& Bob) and Sombra. Most likely meeting McCree and Hanzo and establishing a base.
> 
> Although I'll probably try to write something not Overwatch related first.


End file.
